


Tease to Please

by gregariousGrandeur



Series: Could You Imagine? [The Arcana] [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Edging, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregariousGrandeur/pseuds/gregariousGrandeur
Summary: You've been teasing Asra all day as revenge for all the times he's teased you.As soon as he gets home, the tables turn.





	Tease to Please

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, sunday fic for my imagines blog! This time it's NSFW - next week's is SFW.
> 
> As always, you can find me on imagine-shenanigans on tumblr!

Asra had always been the king of teasing.

A well-placed word here, a brushing of his fingertips there, and heated looks from across the room as everyone else goes about their business. There was no end to his teasing, regardless if it was romantic, sexual, or platonic in nature. He was simply just a bit of a sassy smartass to everyone.

And you were, of course, no exception. 

Which was why you knew you had to get him back.

And that was exactly what you did. 

By teasing him all day, gazing at him from across the room as you sucked on a lollipop with half-lidded eyes. Brushing your fingertips against his neck and saying there was a stray hair, your hand lingering against his skin for just a moment too long as the two of you talked with Nadia. Settling your hand on his thigh for a moment, pretending like you weren’t paying attention and were just trying to get his attention. Making sure you were never quite alone with him, even when he asked for you to talk in private for a moment. Always within sight, but just out of reach. 

So, of course, it was no surprise that his lips were pressed against yours, and then your neck the moment the two of you walked back through the door of the shop. 

His grip on your hips was firm, though not bruisingly tight as his lips pressed against your collarbone. Keeping you in place as you wiggled and inhaled sharply through your nose, his teeth scraping your skin as he pressed hot kisses to your neck. You’d never been able to resist the neck kisses he gave. 

“You know…” he spoke between kisses, hands slipping just under the hem of your shirt to rest against your skin. “You’ve been awfully… persistent today.”

“H-Have I?” You asked, feigning ignorance as Asra’s kisses trailed along your collarbone. “I don’t… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, you don’t, do you?” Asra laughed, before humming against your skin as his lips pressed gentle kisses against your jaw, just below your ear. “Hm… should I remind you?”

The sound of his whispering voice right next to your ear was enough to make you shiver, your hands clenching against the fabric of his shirt as he pressed another kiss to your neck. His lips lingered for a moment, gently pressed to your skin as he breathed. Taking a second to savor the moment he was sharing with you. Tender and gentle, you could feel his smile against your skin. 

And then his teeth sunk into your neck.

With a squeak, you jumped in Asra’s grasp, hands clutching his shirt so tight that your knuckles turned white. The strangled whine that escaped your lips next was twice as embarrassing, though you couldn’t help it with the way he sucked and licked and bit at your neck. It was sure to leave a mark, though, you didn’t expect much else. Asra always loved leaving a mark.

What you didn’t expect, however, was Asra’s hand to just ever so gently brush against your clothed crotch. 

“Asra-” You whined, hips bucking into his touch involuntarily. 

“Hush.” He soothed, his fingers rubbing against you as he cooed. “You’ve been teasing me all day, and you can’t handle a little back?”

“I-”

“Hush, love.” He laughed, moving his hands to cup your face as he kissed you sweetly. Breaking the kiss, Asra still refused to move much farther away, his lips brushing against yours as he spoke. “Go get undressed, I’ll be right in to join you.”

You nodded eagerly, pressing one more peck to his lips before racing off to the bedroom, grinning as you stripped. The grin didn’t leave your face as you folded the blankets and put them aside. Nor did it leave as you crawled onto the bed, watching the doorway as you heard Asra move about in a room past it. 

When he finally returned, with a length of rope in his hands, you very suddenly had the feeling that things were not going to go the way you thought they were. 

“Ah, not so eager now sweetheart?” He laughed, setting the rope down as he gently coaxed you to lay back on the bed. “Or are you just surprised?”

“Just surprised, what are you-” 

“Shhhhh…” Asra smiled, his hands gently pushing you to lay down. “Now, what’s your word?”

“Red.” 

“Good, and you’ll use it if you need to, right?” 

“Of course.” 

“Good, then put your arms above your head for me.” Asra smiled, picking the length of rope up once more. “Be good for me love.”

Well, now you couldn’t possibly be good, could you?

You waited a beat, almost until his mouth opened to reprimand you, before you began to raise your arms as Asra requested. However, you took your sweet time, gently scratching an itchy spot on your side, or stretching out so your back could pop as Asra waited, one eyebrow raised. And then finally, your arms were above your head, wrists together as usual, no questions needed.

However, instead of the impatience you expected from Asra, the only thing you received was a chuckle.

Oh dear.

Smiling as he bound your wrists together, and then tied those to the headboard, Asra clearly had something else in mind. This was certainly not lining up with some of the other results you’d gotten from him in the past, and although it wasn’t freaking you out, you were starting to get a touch curious. Albeit a little hesitant as well.

“Those aren’t too tight, are they?” He asked as he pulled at the ropes a bit, testing them. “And you’re comfortable, right?”

“Mhm!” You nodded, squirming a bit as you tested your restraints. Not too tight, but not too loose either. “I’m comfy, and the ropes are alright too.”

“And you’ll use your safeword if it does, right?”

“Of course!” 

“Good.” Asra smiled, before leaning down so that his lips were against your ear as he whispered. “Because your punishment starts now.”

“P-punishment?”

You’d certainly been bratty in the past, receiving a swat on the ass or two, but usually within the first few kisses any thought of punishment had flown right out the window. You couldn’t actually recall a time you’d received a punishment.

“Yes love, a punishment.” Asra smiled, his hand rubbing against your outer thigh. “You’ve been teasing me all day after all. I think you may need to receive the same treatment. An eye for an eye, although I suppose you’ll find this much more... pleasurable than a spanking.”

Before you could ask what he meant, his hand moved from your outer thigh to inner, and his lips pressed against your neck once more. Laying sweet kisses to the hollow of your neck, Asra slowly drug his fingertips up your thigh, then your stomach, up to your chest. His nails gently scraped against your sides, just barely teasing. It was hard to stay in place, and you couldn’t help the small jumps and wiggles you gave at his sudden touches, no matter if you knew they were coming or not.

“Because you were teasing me all day, I’m going to tease you.” Asra hummed, brushing the hair from your face as he pressed a kiss to your cheek. “And you aren’t allowed to cum, until I say you can.”

Your eyes widened, but as you opened your mouth to speak Asra cut you off once more.

“No no, don’t try and talk your way out of it, it won’t work.” He smiled, the backs of his fingers brushing up and down your inner thigh, but never against where you wanted it. “Unless you’re going to use your word, you’re going to be punished.”

“Okay…” You pouted, puffing out your cheeks. 

“There’s a good pet.” Asra cooed, slowly inching upwards. “You’re going to take your punishment very obediently, aren’t you?”

“Well…” You teased, unable to help yourself. “We’ll see.”

Asra laughed, and slowly ran the pads of his fingers against your slick lips, eyes darkening as you whined.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice love.” He hummed, his other hand holding your hip down to keep you from bucking them up into his touch. “Don’t make me restrain your legs too - you might lose your chance to cum.”

“...okay.” You whined, trying your best to remain still even as Asra’s finger rubbed circles around your clit. “Mmmnn…”

“Good.” Asra smiled, keeping his finger slowly circling your clit, but not touching. “Maybe if you’re good enough, I might even let you out of your restraints.”

There was a beat of silence from Asra, the only sound the blood pounding in your ears. 

“But then again,” He began, laying down next to you and pressing his lips against your ear as he whispered. “I think you like being tied up.”

“Oh, you do, don’t you?” Asra chuckled at the muffled moan that escaped your lips, slowly picking up the pace of his finger against you. “You seem like you’re getting rather worked up, are you doing alright?”

Nodding at his words, you focused on keeping your hips still, taking deep breaths to keep yourself from getting too excited. You knew from prior experience that Asra could push you to the edge and take you back with ease, but the better you were, the less teasing would be involved. At least, you hoped that was the case. But either way you were getting too excited too fast, and if he was really going to stop you from cumming until this was all over… you really needed to calm down or you’d have to stop every time you came close. 

“Good pet.” Asra hummed, pressing a kiss to your jaw. “You’re taking your punishment seriously, so I think you deserve a finger, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you whined, nodding eagerly at Asra. 

“What do you say?” He asked, moving his fingers from your clit to your lips, rubbing up and down your folds teasingly. “I’m afraid you still have to have manners love.”

“Please, Asra…” You whined, pouting at him. “Please finger me? Pretty pretty please?”

“Of course,” Asra smiled, slipping his middle finger inside of you. “Since you asked so nicely.”

But as always, Asra had to tease you, despite answering your wishes. His finger slowly curled inside of you, just fast enough that it left you panting, but slow enough that it just wasn’t enough. 

“Asraaaaaaa,” you whined, wiggling in place before catching yourself. “Pleeeease.” 

“Please what, darling?” Asra asked, sitting up to properly look at you as his finger continued to curl inside of you. “I don’t know what you mean - I did as you asked, didn’t I? I told you love, this is a punishment. And keep your hips still love, no wiggling.”

“Okay…” You whined, focusing on keeping yourself still 

“Good pet.” Asra smiled, picking up the pace once more. “You know I love watching you squirm, but this is a punishment. I’ll let you writhe under me plenty later love. For now, you’ll just have to take what I give you, and keep yourself from cumming.”

Asra’s lips found their way to your neck once again, biting and sucking at the spot that he knew got to you most. Adding another finger, Asra chuckled against your skin at the moans he pulled from you, whispering sweet praises as he kept at it.

“You’re doing well sweetheart,” Asra hummed after a few more moments, pulling back from your neck. “A little too well I think.”

Before you could think to ask what he meant, Asra was already between your legs, pressing kisses to your folds as his fingers pumped inside of you. Chuckling when you jumped and pressed into his touch, although he didn’t reprimand you this time.

“You always get so squirmy when I place my mouth down here…” Asra hummed, slipping his tongue out to lick at you. “And your cute little clit is so neglected, isn’t it? I’ll have to fix that.”

It was almost unbearable, the way his mouth worked against you, sucking and licking your clit as his fingers curled inside of you, right against the spot he knew would drive you wild. It took everything you had to just stay still. Your legs shook with the effort, chest heaving as you tried your best to stay calm. 

It didn’t last long, of course - Asra knew how close you got when he used his mouth on you, and how little of time it took to get there.

“Oh sweetheart, are you close?” Asra asked, picking up the pace with his hand and mouth, the other hand that was free gently stroking your thighs. “You seem like it, your legs are shaking rather hard love.”

“Y-Yes…” You moaned breathlessly, hands tightening into fists above your head. “P-please Asra…”

It almost seemed like he would let you cum, what with how dedicated he was to bringing you ever closer. Your chest heaved, legs shaking as your toes curled and your back arched. You were so close -

And then Asra pulled back, licking his lips as his hand slipped out of you. 

“Nooooo,” you whined, tears pricking at your eyes as you struggled against Asra’s hands, pressed against your thighs to separate them and hold you down. “Asra please, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-”

“Shhh love,” Asra shushed, his thumbs rubbing soothingly against your skin. “I told you love, I’m going to tease you for a long while before I let you cum. I’m going to bring you to the edge, over and over again until you’re a dripping, near-incoherent mess.”

You whimpered at that - how many times was he going to edge you?

“Don’t whine sweetheart.” Asra soothed, leaning over you to press a kiss to your lips. “If you’re good, you’ll get a reward.”

After you had come down from that edge, Asra kept his promise, teasing you again, and again, and again. Bring you close to the edge, only to pull back and hold you still, unable to find the release that you were so desperately seeking. And he kept at it until you were an aching, dripping mess. 

“Alright love, you did a good job.” Asra smiled, pulling back so that he would once more hold your thighs down. “You’ve done so good for me, now you can have your reward.”

Your limbs shook as Asra untied you, gently rubbing at your wrists and kissing your skin. One of his hands gently wiped the tears that were pricking in your eyes away, and Asra gently sat you up.

“Come help me get undressed love.” Asra smiled as he pulled your hands towards him, slipping your fingers beneath the hem of his shirt, praising you as you removed it with shaking hands. “Good pet.” He cooed, watching as you untied his pants, before slipping them off, and then his underwear. “Now, move back so I can lie down.”

You quickly complied, watching as Asra made himself nice and comfortable in the spot you had just been nestled in. He grabbed your hand, and gently tugged you close, situating you on his lap. 

“Now, you can ride me all you like.” Asra smiled with a breathless laugh, gently rubbing himself against your lips. “And I’ll let you cum - but you have to tell me when you’re close.”

“Y-yes Asra.” You nodded, accepting his help as he positioned himself at your entrance. 

Slowly sinking down on his cock with a loud whine, your legs shaking as you did so, you shivered at the groan that Asra gave. His hands rested gently, but firmly, on your hips as you took a moment to get used to the sensation. You only needed a moment, but Asra’s thumbs rubbed circles against your skin as he waited for you.

“Are you ready to move love?” He asked after a moment, watching you wiggle a bit, his face flushed and eyes dark as you squirmed on his cock. “Come on now, nice and steady.”

All you could do was nod, breathing heavily as you slowly moved up and down, before picking up the pace a bit. Asra’s hands guided you up and down at a steady pace, before they moved behind his head, watching you with a smile as you bounced up and down on him. The two of you moaning as you kept up the pace, slowly getting closer to reaching the release you had been denied.

“I-I’m close.” You whined, panting as Asra’s hands kept you moving. “P-Please can I go faster?”

“Of course you can love, go as fast as you want.” He moaned, one of his hands traveling down to your clit. “Cum for me in five…”

With a whine you began to bounce faster, legs shaking as Asra rubbed your clit fast. 

“Four…”

“P-Please-” You gasped, feeling Asra twitch inside of you as you clenched down on him. “H-Harder!”

“You need me to thrust up into you?” Asra asked teasingly, before letting out a strangled moan as he bucked his hips up into you. “Th-three… I’m close too, come on sweetheart, faster.”

Unable to speak, you nodded, slamming your hips into Asra’s with a gasping moan, so close to release you could see stars in your eyes. 

“Two…” Asra gasped, rubbing faster.

“Two…” Asra repeated, giving a laugh as you whined, tears pricking in your eyes once more as you had to hold on. “Don’t cry love, I’m just teasing.” He laughed. “One.”

Giving a strangled moan as stars danced in front of your eyes, Asra’s hips pressed flush against you, filling you up with his cum as you collapsed against his chest. His hands settled on your back as you pressed against him, breathing hard.

“There we go…” He soothed, his hands smoothing over your back as you gently shook. “Shhhh, it’s alright love, I’m here, I’m here.”

“Mnn..” You whined nuzzling your face against his neck. “‘m tired…”

“I know sweetheart, I know.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Do you need anything? Water? Food?”

“Mm… water please?” 

“Of course, I brought some in earlier.” Asra said, the two of you sitting up as he grabbed the water from the bedside table. “Here, drink slow.”

You nodded as you took the glass - although Asra kept a steadying hand around it as well - and slowly sipped the water. After you’d drank half the glass, you let Asra put it back down, before snuggling into his side.

“Do you need anything else?” Asra asked, wrapping an arm around you. 

“No…” You mumbled, nuzzling your face against his neck. “Just snuggles.”

With a chuckle, Asra nodded.

“I can do that.”


End file.
